nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aligned priest
Full drop so... if you drop all your gold and #chat repeatedly, you will be able to get all the gold a preist carries? Is that right? How much gold do priests carry? :More than I have patience. :As much as you give them. If you manage to trap the priest, it should be a simple matter of pasting. Of course, if you really want to waste a few scrolls of earth this way, why not. A sacfest is generally faster, though Renx 12:45, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :a better idea is to polymorph into a leprechaun, provided you have enough scrolls of taming or can cast the spell reliably. Tjr 16:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I think this article could stand to mention leprechaunflict. Thefifthsetpin 15:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Trapping priests I have an idea of walling in an aligned priest with boulders from a scroll of earth, then converting the altar. Are there any problems with that strategy? Can the priest escape or attack beyond the boulders? What are the odds (in Minetown) a dwarf of rock mole will dig him/her out?--PeterGFin 10:47, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :There's a thread on rgrn on that, I'll see if I can find it Renx 12:45, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::There we go Trapping priests@RGRN Renx 13:00, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Negative amount You can also enter a negative amount. I don't remember the result, but I don't think it's good. Supermagle 15:32, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Entering a negative amount should cause "You try to shortchange the (monster), but fumble." (from bribe()) followed by "Thou shalt regret thine action!" for giving 0 gold. Bones-file priests When you convert a temple altar and the level becomes a bonelevel, DO NOT #chat WITH THE PRIEST. He will get angry and try to kill you. Yes, this means that minetowns with a converted altar will never yield divine AC. Renx 12:45, 23 August 2008 (UTC) If I'm reading the source correctly (Priest.talk line 420 and on), this happens whenever a priest isn't in his/her own temple, or is in the temple but the altar has been changed. That comes up in the SLASH'EM Lawful Quest; there's a coaligned priest and altar, but the room isn't a temple, so if you #chat the priest attacks you (and if you live, you annoy your god). This might be worth adding to the article. (I haven't experienced either of these personally, thanks to spoilers.) --Slandor 02:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : Been there, done that, my god was not angry (only the priest). -Tjr 11:52, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :: So if I read the alignment record spoiler correctly, the effect is -22 to alignment (-5 for angering the coaligned priest, -2 for killing the coaligned priest, -3 * max (5, malign) for killing a non-hostile "always peaceful" which is -15 because priests have an malign of 0), plus murder penalties if you're non-chaotic? Anyway, if nobody objects, I'll add that if the priest is wandering the level or the altar has been converted, #chatting will make him hostile.--Slandor 12:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :: I think "angering" refers to "attempt to deal damage and thereby anger". It would be worth testing if that also holds for chatting. Also, there are priests that start hostile, namely the ones in Moloch's Sanctum. I don't think they are counted as a different type of monster. Third point, there are a number of other "all is not well" cases where chatting would anger the priest, such as a destroyed altar, or a stone-to-fleshed priest. All of them are indicated by the haunted temple messages. -Tjr 13:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I did a (single) wizmode test as a neutral with a coaligned priest, and my alignment went down 15 (plus I got murder penalties). So I think you're right -- "angering" here refers to attempting to deal damage to the priest, not just chatting to a disgruntled priest. And the -2 penalty must be for killing a then-peaceful coaligned priest (presumably you don't get this for killing a renegade coaligned priest on Astral, although by then it doesn't matter anyway). :::About the "always peaceful" thing, the alignment record page says it specifically means aligned priests and shopkeepers, and that killing a hostile "always peaceful" ("aligned priests on the astral plane" -- presumably also Moloch's priests in the sanctum) gives you an alignment bonus. This is confusing, but it seems like it's some kind of kludge to make sure you get positive alignment for killing hostile priests and negative alignment for killing peaceful ones. :::Anyway, the problem isn't the alignment record, it's that the priest is going to kill you (and the murder penalties), so I'll add that to the main page. 13:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Edit made. I wiztested to make sure that chatting to the peaceful priests outside the temples on Astral makes them hostile. I doubt that anyone stops for a chat anyway. -- 14:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Easier Killing Rather then read SoE (occurance 1.8% + Sokoban), then empty your wand into a priest isn't it simpler to dig a peep-hole with a pick axe and drop a stink cloud (occurance 1.5%) on the altar from outside the temple? The only down side that I experienced was having to wait for the cloud to disperse before I could sacrifice the innocent bystanders --PeterGFin 12:05, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Priest chat message When I tried to chat to a priest in a cross-aligned temple (in Minetown), I got the message "The priestess of Odin is not interested." I had no visible gold. Can anyone confirm under what circumstances this message comes up? Gipwolley 22:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) : If you #chat with the priest while is tending the altar, is peaceful, can move, is not fleeing, is not sleeping, and nobody converted or destroyed the temple's altar (even in bones and even if converted back), and if the priest is not of your alignment or you have strayed, and you have no visible gold, then you get the above message. Otherwise, not. Tjr 03:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) wierd You can buy protection from the high priest of moloch, if you pacify him first. -Tjr 14:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : Now that's just cool.Thefifthsetpin 15:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Stoning a temple priest Was just fooling around in wizmode with a pet Quantum mechanic, seeing what happened if shopkeepers and priests get teleported without zapping them with a wand of teleport. One of the things I eventually tried doing was stoning the priest and seeing what happened if I revived him. Strangely, hitting the priest with the cockatrice corpse did not anger him; he simply turned into a statue, and was still peaceful when I turned him back to flesh. I was also never struck with lightning the 4 or 5 times I hit the priest, unusual on it's own. However the truly strange thing is when I tried carrying out the statue and casting stone to flesh outside of the temple. While carrying the priest, I suddenly receive the messsage "It gets angry!" as I walk out the door. And it did indeed get angry, as when I turned the priest back to flesh he was no longer peaceful. I can't fathom a use for any of this, though. Stoning the priest to avoid angering him when sacrificing at a cross-aligned temple is no more useful than killing him (albeit easier), as the temple will become desecrated. Stoning a aligned priest without angering him could be done to keep it "safe" from high level pets. I imagine that this still carries murder penalties despite not actually angering the priest or the god, however I was playing as Chaotic when I was doing this stuff. -- Qazmlpok 23:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : You can't buy protection or get sanctuarly from the stone-to-fleshed priest. That pretty much makes all of this pointless. -Tjr 01:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The main reason I had posted that was because of the absolutely absurd thing that happened, namely the statue of the aligned priest becoming angry. However I just figured out what that was; since I was using the same game where I experimented with teleporting a shopkeeper with a tame quantum mechanic, by an amazing coincidence he attacked a shopkeeper as the same time I carried the statue out of the temple. Since that still angers the shopkeeper but I couldn't see him, I got the message "It gets angry" and I had assumed it was some bizarre bug in how priests were tracked in Nethack, causing the statue to attempt to become angry (or something similar). Whoops. -- Qazmlpok 02:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC)